


Try not to Take It Personally (A SolKat fiction based on Space Bro)

by that_one_nobody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, solkat - Freeform, space bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_nobody/pseuds/that_one_nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==>TRY NOT TO TAKE IT PERSONALLY WHEN THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try not to Take It Personally (A SolKat fiction based on Space Bro)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253758) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



==> TRY NOT TO TAKE IT PERSONALLY 

You try not to take it personally as you drop Karkat Vantas off at his hive.... erm..... house, a small smile on your lips as he asks for your contact information and you give it to him with a nod.

 

==> FAIL AND TAKE IT PERSONALLY ANYWAYS

You succeed to do this as you start to drive off, stopping way to soon for a stop sign but fuck it you need a breath. You highly doubt he tried to remember you or give you a second thought, much less come back into his life for the second time like you promised.

You don't even know why he asked to hang out tomorrow, but you can only assume pity. The platonic kind. None the less, he doesn't fucking remember you.

You remember back to when he cried out that they would both remember each other and the shitty suggestion you made that if you tried to remember hard enough, they would.

You also remember back to when you were a human kid, looking into the mirror and practicing exactly what you'd say when you found him, a smile on your face but most of the times you got choked up thinking about it. You finally decided the best words to say to him were “I missed you”. 

You got your hopes up way to soon.... you should of thought that he wouldn't remember and even if you told him you loved him now he was the one exception. He wasn't bisexual. He told you that.

You take a long inhale of air, feeling tears pick at your eyes. He'd never remember you; never love you. Lets face it, that magic you had with him, isn't coming back.

You just don't know how you could go through things like that together and forget.... it seemed so impossible but you did it yourself.

From the moment you remembered his name you saw him everywhere. You were in love as someone could be. But he doesn't fucking remember.

But you shouldn't be taking it personally that he doesn't love you. That he doesn't remember you or the game. It's not his fault, it's yours for thinking that some “cosmic broship” would still be there and “be there through universes”. 

What were you thinking? You fold your arms down on the weal, resting your head down as you could feel your cold cheeks becoming colder with icy tears.

Your breathing is shaky and your heart is heavy. You can't stop seeing him everywhere.... you're still madly in love with the little child that kissed you so innocently in another life. You repeated what you were going to say to him for years in front of the mirror, and it always came out best as “I mi'thed you”.

“I mi'th you...” you whisper silently to yourself. You were a love-drunk fool. You ARE a love-drunk fool.

You jump when something knocks on your window. And oh fuck it's him. It's him there to see your weak, crying face and red checks. Oh wait.... he's pointing. You cock your head to the side before he steps back and you can see he's pointing to his house.

You flash him your smile almost instantly. Not because you're overjoyed, but for him.

He's all that matters.

And you'll keep trying until he does remember you.


End file.
